


What About Relatives?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [21]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Visit, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Sif is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 14]<br/>How often should she invite them over? Should they keep in touch? What about taking their advice on parenting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Relatives?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have it, folks. The much requested chapter with Frigga and Odin. I'm a little unsure how it came out, but I hope you all like it. ^_^

Sif gave Thor a side-long look and snorted. He was still standing as ramrod straight as before. “Thor, are you at least remembering to breathe?”

Thor's shoulders sagged slightly. “Sorry. I'm just nervous.”

“They're just coming for a visit. You know the laws. They can't interfere with your rulings and decisions in any way or form.” Sif reminded him and looked back towards the Observatory.

“I know that. However their opinion alone matters greatly to me. And not just their opinion on my rulings.” Thor glanced down between them pointedly. Loki blinked back at him, little brows furrowed slightly, so Thor gave him a reassuring grin and ruffled his hair. Then he immediately started fussing with the black strands, smoothing them back down and making sure his circlet was laying straight.

Sif checked her own crown, then stood straight again, hands placed serenely one her middle. Which made her feel ridiculous, so she dropped them to her sides. “It'll be fine. They'll come, we'll spend the day with them, and then they'll leave.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “They left him here for us to raise. They have no right to object to how we do so.”

“I know that as well.” Thor took a deep breath and released it in a loud sigh. “I know.”

Sif felt a little hand tugging on one of her fingers, and she looked down at Loki. “What is it?”

“Are you talking about me?

“Yes.” She replied before Thor could deny it. Thor sent her a disapproving glare, so she amended. “Among other things.”

“We often discuss many topics, you included.” Thor patted Loki on the back. “No need to fret.”

Loki gave him a doubtful look. “You're fretting now.”

Sif snorted. “He does have a point.”

“I am allowed to have emotions.” Thor grumbled at them both, then he sighed. “I am just nervous about Mother and Father's visit. I am perhaps being silly about it.”

'You are.' Sif wanted to tease him, but refrained. Loki didn't yet understand teasing, and tended to see it as an unpleasantness.

The Bifrost activated with a powerful thrum and Thor straightened his back.. “Here we go.”

Sif squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She didn't notice Loki glancing up at her and mirroring her stance. She tried setting her hands on her middle again, but that still felt ridiculous, as if she was trying to hold her guts in. So she just folded them behind her back, at parade rest.

Ah, that felt much more natural.

The Bifrost deactivated, and within a few minutes, Odin and Frigga stepped out of the Observatory. Thor's face split into a wide grin, and he walked forward to meet them. “Mother! Father! Welcome!” He greeted them both with a hug and led them to where Sif and Loki were standing.

“Father-in-Law. Mother-in-Law.” Sif greeted them with a slightly crooked curtsy (she'd practiced, but just couldn't get those right). 

“No need for such formalities, Sif.” Odin inclined his head. “You look well.”

“Thank you.” Sif replied with a tight smile. 

Frigga stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, as custom dictated. “Greetings, Sif.”

“Greetings, Frigga. How is your retirement?”

“Oh, very relaxing thus far.” Frigga smiled and turned to the last member of their family. “Hello, Loki.” She smiled sweetly.

Loki's lips curled into a smile that looked a tad forced. “Hello, Mother.” he said politely.

“Oh, I have missed you.” Frigga knelt down and pulled him into a tight embrace. Except, Loki didn't really return it. After a short moment, he lifted both hands and placed them on Frigga's sides. His eyes darted to Thor, and his little back remained formally stiff.

Sif frowned. Whenever Thor hugged him, Loki plastered himself to his chest like a space barnacle. Most times, he climbed Thor like a tree, either to get a kiss or to initiate a tickle fight. This... this didn't look at all like a normal Loki hug.

Frigga didn't seem to notice, though. She kissed Loki's forehead and drew back with a smile. “You've grown.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Loki answered, and his tone was the practiced polite one he used on delegations.

This was definitely odd behavior, Sif decided. She touched the back of Loki's head with the tips of her fingers. He took a step back towards her, pressing one shoulder against her thigh. Sif shared a confused look with Thor. It was obvious he was just as surprised at Loki's behavior as she was, and just as clueless about it. But questioning Loki now would be rude to their guests, so Thor clapped his hands loudly to get their attention.

“Mother, Father. We've had a private feast prepared, and afterward I thought we could take a walk across the grounds.”

“That sounds lovely.” Frigga smiled and rested her hands on her middle. She looked entirely comfortable doing that, Sif noticed with a small scowl.

*~*

The Feast was indeed a simple affair. Only them and a couple of servants. The dishes were all of Frigga's and Odin's favorites, to better accommodate their guests. The conversation and discussions were smooth and informal. They all referred to each other by their given names, and no one pointed out if proper manners were not strictly adhered to. It was quite pleasant, and Sif allowed herself to relax. Queens could be less formal too, she reminded herself. Lady Frigga was the perfect example of that. She was laughing and joking as freely as Thor was. Even Odin was partaking in the merriment, though to a lesser extent. So Sif relaxed her shoulders and tried to follow suit.

Which might be one of the reasons she hadn't noticed it in time to stop Loki. 

Loki decided to try some of the dishes prepared for Frigga and Odin. They were a novelty for him, as some of the dishes weren't seen often on their table. Neither Sif nor Thor liked them, so the cooks didn't bother making them. Another reason why the dishes weren't often seen on the Royal table was the amount of heating spices they contained.

They should have remembered that before Loki took a bite of one such dish. Thankfully, the moment he felt the heating spices on his tongue, Loki spit the morsel back onto his plate.

“Spicy.” He muttered in lieu of an apology. One of the specialists they'd consulted about Loki's diet had advised them to always keep milk or other dairy food stuffs on hand. Apparently, milk alleviated the burn caused by the spices and helped minimize Loki's cramps if he did ingest them.

Since they'd learned this, there had always been a glass of milk present on the table, even if there was no true need. The milk never went to waste, as after the meal either Thor or Sif had Loki drink it.

Sif grabbed the glass now and placed it into Loki's waiting hand. “You know what to do.” She said as she slid the plate away from him. One of the servants removed it and left a clean bowl in its wake. Loki obediently took a mouthful of milk and started swishing it around his mouth. He spit it out into the bowl, then took another mouthful, wagging his tongue this time for a better effect. 

“Don't forget to gurgle.” Thor reminded him and that's exactly what Loki did with his third mouthful.

Odin and Frigga stared at the proceedings in bemusement.

“Whatever is the reason for this?” Frigga asked as a servant refilled Loki's milk.

Thor was quick to explain. “Loki cannot digest heating spices. We usually heed his diet restrictions, but milk helps if some slip through despite our vigilance. Loki, drink the rest.”

Loki obeyed and set the glass down. “Better.” He said with a small smile. A servant replaced the bowl with a clean plate and bowed out of the room, probably to the kitchens to empty the bowl.

Sif grabbed a dish with Loki's favorite honey cakes and set them by his new plate. Loki obeyed the unvoiced command and took one. Honey tended to soothe both Loki's stomach and mood. He still seemed off.

Frigga's elegant brows drew together as she watched. Odin nodded. “I remember now. I see you've decided to coddle the condition instead of building a tolerance.”

Thor frowned at his father. “I don't see the need to torture Loki with spices when some milk and a couple of restrictions work just as well.”

“And what of visits to other Realms?” Odin pointed out. “Rejecting a host's food is considered rude in all cultures.”

“Actually, everyone is most accommodating once we explain Loki's restrictions.” Thor countered with a stubborn look.

Odin raised an eyebrow. “You inform others of this?”

“Of course.” Thor replied firmly. “There is no shame in having an allergy.”

Sif glanced at Loki. Some time during the exchange, Loki had stopped eating and was now staring from Odin to Thor with a furrowed expression.

It both amused and unsettled Sif, how Loki's entire face scrunched up when he was distressed about something. His brows knitted together, his eyes squinted up, his little nose wrinkled. His thin lips pursed and curled as if they wanted to slip inside his mouth. It was highly amusing. But at the same time it meant that Loki was upset, and Sif didn't enjoy that. It reminded her too much of Loki's first months as a child, and of how he hid and shied away from others. It had been terribly hard on Thor, trying to coax the bright boy Loki was now out of that confused and anxious child.

And besides, Loki _not_ being upset by his allergy was precisely the reason why they were open about it in the first place.

Sif cleared her throat, loudly and pointedly. Both Thor and Odin fell silent and turned to look at her. She forced herself not to clench her jaw and to keep her tone mild. “You have left Loki to be raised by us.” She pointed out. “That is precisely what we are doing to the best of our abilities. If you have objections, perhaps it would be best to discuss it when easily influenced ears are _not_ present.” There, that wasn't too confrontational, was it? A Queen should know how to diffuse such situations, but she never could quite figure out the right tone for those.

Thankfully, Thor quickly realized the problem once he noticed Loki's still scrunched up face. “Quite right, Sif.” He smiled a bit too widely. “Besides, it is such a silly argument. Allergies are perfectly normal. Remember how Balder swells from mistletoe?”

Loki's face lost its furrowed look, and he nodded. “Like a balloon.”

“Or a trompkin ball.” Sif added. 

“No, he wouldn't fit in the goal.” Thor pointed out, and Loki giggled. A moment later, he reached for another honey cake.

Sif smiled. There, crisis averted. She glanced at the former King and Queen and resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at them. They were both staring at them as if they were particularly odd court jesters. They shared a look, one Sif couldn't quite decipher, then schooled their faces into neutral expressions.

Frigga smiled gently. “It is good to see Loki with a hearty appetite. Growing boys need their strength.”

“Indeed, Mother.” Thor was just as eager to change the topic. “Loki has grown nearly a full seven inches since you've left.”

“My, that is a lot.” Frigga praised, and Loki gave a small smile.

Sif leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her lamb. Hopefully, the rest of the visit will go more smoothly.

*~*

Frigga stepped into the private gardens as if she still owned them. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, filled with the sweet scent of blooming flowers. She sighed with a pleased smile. “I've missed this.” She said, then turned around with a bright smile. “The garden looks beautiful. It's obvious you've put much work into maintaining it.”

Sif knew it was aimed at her, because traditionally, it was the woman's duty to care for the garden. That was why she immensely enjoyed the former Queen's expression when it was Thor who preened at her praise.

“Thank you, Mother.” he grinned at her, his chest puffed up with pride. “It was challenging at times, I admit. I wasn't sure the rose bush I brought from Midgard would survive, for example. But it is wonderfully relaxing and so satisfying.”

“I helped.” Loki chimed in from behind Thor's leg.

“Yes, you did.” Thor ruffled his hair with a grin. “Loki is most helpful.”

Sif gestured to a blooming Alfheim fruit tree. “He planted that one himself.”

“Oh.” Frigga looked to her again. “You didn't help?”

“Sif hasn't any skill in gardening.” Thor explained and threw a smile at Sif. “Green things hold no allure for Sif, so I took over. It was my pleasure.”

Frigga stared at them with a blank expression for a short moment, then seemed to shrug it off. “I'm glad you enjoy it, then.” She smiled and walked deeper into the garden. “I can feel the love and care in each bloom and petal.”

Thor grinned wider. He stepped up to Frigga's side and offered her his elbow. “Shall I give you the grand tour, Mother?”

“I'd be delighted.” She replied with the same gentle smile.

As Thor lead the former Queen around, telling her at length about each plant, Sif and Odin followed after them at a sedate pace. Loki grew bored after several minutes and wandered off to play. Odin stopped to watch him. 

“Is he keeping up with his battle training?” He asked. “He wasn't an eager student at that age before.”

“He is going very well.” Sif assured him, also stopping. “His instructors are all satisfied with his progress.”

Odin's eyebrows drew together. “Instructors?”

“Yes. Thor and I decided that honing the skills Loki had been a master of previously should take precedence. Other than the weapons and hand-to-hand combat training, he has battle staff training and, of course, magic schooling.” Did she forget anything? Well, horse riding and scholarly classes, but that doesn't really apply to battle training. “Most of those are still just theory and basics, but Loki is very eager and practices daily. All his instructors are satisfied with the rate he's developing his skills.”

Odin made a thoughtful sound. “And what is Tyr's opinion on him?”

“Tyr no longer trains the younglings.” Sif replied calmly, watching Loki investigate something by the wall. “His methods were too ruthless and biased. He is too set in the old ways to offer much guidance to children Loki's age.”

Odin pursed his lips into a tight line. “And Thor agreed with your decision on this matter?”

Sif refused to bow to the disapproval in his voice. Odin was no longer her King. Now, she was his Queen. “Thor decided that Tyr's battle skills and experience as a trainer would serve more when applied to the new guard recruits. The Master Guards are most impressed with the efficiency of his training regimen.”

“Ah.” Odin didn't elaborate, and Sif pushed down her smirk. She turned to look at Thor, just in time to see him lift Frigga up so that she could pick one of the juicier fruit from the higher branches.

“Would you care for a Bragian fruit?” she offered, looking back to her father-in-law. “Fresh of a tree.”

“Not particularly.” Odin looked away from Loki and started walking down the path again. He didn't seem at all surprised that Frigga was currently sitting on Thor's shoulder. “Do you have Aqodi nuts?” 

Sif looked around the bushes. “There should be a few bushes here or there. You will have to speak with Thor about where exactly.”

“I think I shall.” Odin marched up to Thor, and Sif had no choice but to follow.

Thor pointed his father in the direction of the Aqodi bushes, then he ordered a servant to bring them some hand-held baskets for what they picked. Sif had made those herself. While embroidery and other yarn and thread crafts was not her forte, other handcrafts were. Her baskets were sturdy and practical, a source of pride just as the garden was for Thor.

Thor continued to lead his parents around the garden, bountiful with fresh fruits, nuts and edible flowers. On the way, they just picked whatever caught their fancy. Odin and Frigga chose a good time for their visit – almost everything was ripe or in bloom.

Loki rejoined them somewhere around the piernini trees. He came running to them with a wide grin, all smudged in dirt he'd obviously been digging in. He was clutching something in his hands, and Sif was instantly suspicious.

“Look, look, look, look, look!” He hollered as he ran.

Frigga smiled and stepped forward. “What have you got there, my dear?”

Loki stopped in front of her, his expression unsure. He held whatever it was closer to his chest, and didn't answer. But when he caught sight of Sif, his face brightened and he skipped around Frigga, cupped hands held high.

“Look, look, look, look!” He bounced on his toes in excitement.

“Lets see it, then.” Sif told him, already resigned to it.

Loki obeyed and opened his hands to reveal... a rock. The left side of Sif's face scrunched up in confusion.

“What is it this time?” Thor asked, walking over to them.

“A rock.” Sif replied slowly, still staring at the thing. Was she supposed to comment on the spots it was sporting? Was it an odd shape that was amusing to children?

“It's a rock golem!” Loki clarified and oh, that made more sense. “Only it's small so it's a pebble golem.”

Thor knelt down, and Loki brought his cupped hands closer to his brother's face. Thor squinted at the creature. “It looks like a rock.” He said.

“That's cause it's curled up.” Loki leaned over his hands and started cooing. “Come out, little guy. Hello, hello, hello.”

The rock blinked up at him and shifted slightly. Sif stepped closer for a better look, and it curled up again.

Loki rubbed a finger against what Sif now knew was the golem's head. “Aw, don't hide. Come out, hello, hello.” But the golem refused to move.

Sif crossed her arms. “You should put it back.”

“Aw, why?” Came Loki's immediate protest.

“Sif is right, Loki.” Thor clasped his shoulder. “It is too frightened.”

Loki looked down at the creature with a sad pout. “Do you think so?”

Sif put a hand on his head. “It lives in the garden, yes? You can visit it whenever you like.”

“Can I stay with it today?” Loki asked plaintively, rubbing the golem's side with a finger. It blinked at him again.

Sif shared a look with Thor. Loki had a way with creatures and beasts of all kinds. Leave him alone with one for a few hours, and he will befriend it, name it, teach it at least one trick and earn that creature's undying love and affection. They had five of those running around the palace already and three more on the grounds that were simply too big to live inside. How Loki had found a Bilgesnipe willing to be tamed Sif will never know. Thor had had to hire a second gamekeeper, because the one they had couldn't keep up with the needs of the unusual pets. The first gamekeeper's knowledge was limited to horses and hunting dogs.

If Loki was allowed to spend some time with this little pebble golem, it would undoubtedly end up part of the menagerie. Still. Sif was of the opinion that it's a thousand times better that the weird creatures were Loki's pets rather than his children this time around. 

Still looking at Thor, she gave a clipped nod, communicating her agreement. Thor smiled at her and nodded as well. So one more, then.

“All right.” Sif patted Loki's head again and he beamed up at them both, hugging the golem to his chest. It made a soft humming sound.

“But be sure to return soon.” Thor said, giving Loki's shoulder a squeeze. “We are entertaining guests, after all.”

Loki glanced at Frigga and Odin, then nodded at Thor. “Yes, Thor.”

Thor slid his hand across Loki's scalp and he pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. “Go on, now.”

“Thank you!” Loki grinned and skipped off to where he'd found the creature. Sif wondered if the gamekeeper knew what to feed a pebble golem.

Thor stood up and grinned at his parents. “I apologize for that. Loki retained his love for beasts, and he forgets himself in his eagerness.”

“And you, of course, indulge him.” Odin remarked.

“I prefer the term 'encourage'.” Thor countered. “Besides, I see no reason to deny him. We have both the space and the means to care for the creatures.” He gestured at the palace. “It's not like we're going to run out of room.” He joked.

“At least not yet.” Sif added with a chuckle.

Thor laughed. “True, not yet.” He turned to his parents. “Mother, have I shown you the mateyr pigmy trees yet? They are most novel. Fully grown yet they only reach up to my knees.”

Oh, Sif liked those. “Their fruit is very juicy. You can pop them between your teeth like a raw eyeball.”

“What realm is it from?” Odin asked.

They started walking again, Odin beside Thor, listening as he told him about the more unusual qualities of the pigmy tree. Frigga stayed back slightly, and kept glancing in the direction Loki had run off to. She seemed deep in thought, so Sif refrained from starting a conversation with her. She had a feeling she knew what it was about.

*~*

As they were finishing their walk, one of the council members had approached Thor about a sudden issue that had arisen. Thor had excused himself, and Sif guided their guests to a private sitting room to wait for Thor in. However, while Sif sat down by the large windows, Frigga and Odin sat down on the other side of the room. Sif shrugged and picked up one of her embroideries, she kept a few laying around in case she wanted to practice her stitching. 

Frigga and Odin were having a quiet debate, heads bent close together. Although their voices were hushed, Sif still couldn't help hearing snippets of their conversation.

“...difficult for me... doesn't remember us... like a stranger...”

“...was the plan... we agreed...”

“...should've... letters...”

“No contact... we had failed... broken... for the best... Thor never gave up... perfect for this... love him dearly...”

“Sif... little affection... hated him...”

“...she tries... protective... stubborn... good fit...”

“...miss him... my baby...”

“...no longer ours... theirs now... we agreed...”

Frigga huffed in resigned disappointment. After a moment, she gave a single nod, though she wouldn't look at her husband.

Sif carefully kept her gaze on the embroidery she was trying not to mangle this time. If she didn't manage to make one line straight she might just give up and start sharpening her sword to relax. She stubbornly did not think about what she'd overheard.

*~*

The rest of the visit followed this odd pattern. Of Loki behaving as if his parents were mere guests. He was always perfectly polite, answered each question and complied with most requests. But at the same time he shied away from them, and remained stiff each time Frigga hugged him. Sif had a feeling he was addressing them as Mother and Father only because Thor had told him to beforehand.

It was disconcerting to Sif. Shouldn't children remember their parents? She petted Loki's hair and he turned to her with a smile. She returned it, wondering what this behavior meant. If not Odin and Frigga, who did Loki consider his parents? 

Loki climbed into her lap and showed her the trick he'd taught his pebble golem (now named Sker). It rolled across his palms, and Sif made the appropriate impressed ooh.

Did Loki consider himself an orphan now? A child without parents? After all, a brother and a sister-in-law were not the same.

Sif held still as Sker crawled up onto her shoulder, and Loki giggled. Thor came over and sat down next to them; Loki scrambled onto Thor's lap and showed him Sker's trick. Loki didn't once look towards Frigga and Odin, nor did he offer to show them Sker's trick. He did go to them when Thor prompted him to, but he was stiff and unenthusiastic. Needless to say, Sker sensed it and rolled back up into a rock.

Sif would have to discuss this matter with Thor. This was a most troubling conundrum.

*~*

By the time the visit came to an end, it was evening. They all rode to the Bifrost on horseback, chatting about this and that. Loki didn't stray far from Sif and didn't seem particularly interested in speaking with his parents. Sker rode with him, tucked safely within a soft leather pouch around Loki's neck. He kept talking softly to it and to Skyrrbarn, his six-legged horse. 

When they were half-way to the Bifrost, Loki spoke up. “Thor? Sif?”

“Yes, Loki?”

“May I go and show Sker to Noble Heimdall?”

“We are on our way there.” Sif pointed out.

Loki pouted. “But then he'll be busy with sending Mother and Father home, I wanted to show him before.”

“Very well, you may go ahead.” Thor agreed with a laugh. “Just stay away from the edges.”

“Yes, Thor.” Loki smiled and sped off towards the Observatory. Sif resisted the urge to whistle, impressed. Skyrrbarn was _fast_ , he was already on the Bifrost bridge.

Thor watched as Loki raced to the Observatory and turned to his parents.

“I apologize for...” He paused, unsure how to describe Loki's behavior. Sif knew that feeling. “I had hoped he would warm up to you. He's not usually like this.”

Odin lifted a hand, palm up. “We are strangers to him, Thor. He's had very little contact with us since we've left. It is only natural that he's forgotten us.”

Frigga gave a sad smile. “And as much as it pains us, it should remain that way. Loki shouldn't feel torn between two sets of parents.”

Sif's brows furrowed. Two sets of parents? Surely they didn't mean Thor and her. True, they were raising him, but as brother and sister-in-law. Loki had not once called them by any parental title. Or given any indication that he thought of them as parental figures. True, his friends called them Queen Loki's Mom and King Loki's Dad, but Loki had never used those titles himself. That was proof, right?

*~* 

It didn't take them much longer to arrive at the Observatory. Heimdall was standing in his usual spot, back straight and head high as he gazed out at the infinite universe. Loki stood in front of him, lifting Sker as high up as he could. He was essentially thrusting the pebble golem up to Heimdall's face. And judging by the twinkle Sif spotted in his eye, Heimdall was highly amused by Loki's antics.

Once they arrived, though, Loki tucked Sker back into his little pouch, then moved to stand on Heimdall's right.

“Noble Heimdall!” Odin called after they had all dismounted. “We require safe passage to Alfheim.”

“It shall be granted.” Heimdall answered. He patted Loki's head then moved to the control dais.

Loki glanced at Odin, then scampered over to Thor. He stood between him and Sif, little back stiff with formality. 

Odin turned to Thor and clapped him on the shoulder. “Son.” He said simply. He turned to Sif and she also received a hearty clap on the arm. “Daughter.” The last was Loki, but he did not get a clap. “Loki.” Odin hesitated, one hand lifting towards the boy. He changed him mind, though, and folded his hands behind his back. “Study hard.” He said instead and stepped back towards Heimdall.

Loki missed the exasperated grimace on Thor's face.

Frigga stepped forward with a warm smile. “It was lovely seeing you all again.” She said, looking at each of them in turn. “I'm very happy to see you all have settled into your roles. I am certain Asgard will continue to flourish under your rule.” She glanced down at Loki. “Not just Asgard.”

“It was a pleasure having you, Mother.” Thor told her. He put his hand on Loki's back and gave him a little nudge towards Frigga.

Loki shuffled forward. “It was pleasant seeing you, Mother and Father.” He recited in a monotone. It resembled his standard goodbye reserved for foreign dignitaries. “I wish you a safe journey home.” He then took a step back and grabbed Sif's hand.

Sif looked down at him, startled at the gesture. There he went again with the odd behavior She looked to Thor and gave a helpless shrug.

Thor sighed, then turned to Frigga. “Mother, perhaps if you were to write more often.”

Or at all, Sif thought. They hadn't received a single letter or communication since Frigga and Odin had left. Not even for their birthdays.

Frigga held up her hand with a sad smile. “No, Thor. Your Father is right. One set of parents is enough.” She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “It's for the best.”

“If you say so.” Thor relented with a small bow. “Goodbye, Mother. Father.”

“Goodbye, my children.” Frigga kissed them each on the cheek, then joined Odin. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and just like that they left. Hadn't even looked back.

They stood in silence, watching as the Bifrost closed. Loki glanced between them, then grabbed onto Thor's hand. “They seem nice.” He commented, in a tone one used to comment on the weather.

Thor pursed his lips, then looked down at Loki with a small smile. “They are very nice. Mother especially.”

“All right.” Loki turned to Sif. “I'm hungry.”

Sif checked her time crystal. “We had evening meal an hour ago.”

“Sker is hungry too.” Loki added. The pebble golem peeked out of his pouch at the mention of his name. “May we have honey cakes?”

“Do pebble golems even eat honey cakes?” Thor mused with a chuckle.

“If Sker doesn't like them, I can eat his too.”

“Of course.” Sif nodded sagely. “Honey cakes can't go to waste.”

“Exactly!” Loki grinned up at them, swinging their hands back and forth.

Sif had to laugh. Thor did as well, then he grabbed Loki and lifted him onto his shoulders. “I'm sure there are some honey cakes left at the palace.”

“But you can have only one.” Sif added. “Your bedtime is drawing near. You eat too many sweets, and you won't be able to sleep.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki swung his feet side to side against Thor's chest. “Can Sker have one too?”

“I don't think golems eat honey cakes.” Thor replied, patting Loki’s shins. “We better not risk a tummy ache.”

“Yes, Thor. Sorry, Sker.”

The pebble golem barked. Huh. Sif hadn't know it could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. We're nearing the end, guys. Only a few parts left to post. ^_^
> 
> On Wednesday the 20th there will be an Interlude, and on Sunday the 24th I'll post the next chapter.


End file.
